doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Eleventh Hour (Part One) (The NK Tales)
Plot Oblivion is planning his revenge on Shane but what is it? Segment 1 On Earth in 2015, Shane is walking to NK School for the first time in six weeks, Shane is talking to himself and a few minutes later he arrives, all seems normal to Shanes dissapointment. Segment 2 Stampy, Amy and Jeff are talking to one another whilst Shane meets up with Jamie and Nathan to discuss there plans for their Music Performance in the next coming weeks and walk off to their first class, Segment 3 Meanwhile Stampy, Amy and Jeff are sneaking around the school grounds looking for something and are interrupted by Elliot who wonders what they are doing, 'None of your business, Alien' replies Amy with a sharp tone to her voice this makes Stampy and Jeff think about what they are doing and they head off to find Shane, What none of them knew was that Thor was hiding behind a wall and scanning them in the process which shows that something is up with Amy, Segment 4 Whilst Shane and his classmates work on, Shane recieves a hypercube containing a message and it reads 'HELP ME!' in red pen, he goes over to Chyna 'Did you send this to me? Shane said, 'What even is it?, Apart from a message in a box' replies Chyna, 'A Message but who from?' says Shane and he runs out of the classroom whilst Mr Reynolds has his back turned. he meets with Stampy and Jeff 'Theres something wrong with Amy' they said in unison, Shane shows them the hypercube, 'Thats Amy's writing' said Stampy, 'But thats not possible, she is here' Shane paused, 'Unless someone wants us to think she is', Segment 5 Thor confronts Elliot with anger, he grabs Elliot by the throat 'You let Shane's friend be captured by the thing thats inside her body..You cant use his friends as bait' Elliot laughs 'I Can and I will' he walks away, Thor isnt pleased with this comment and walks away to find Shane, Segment 6 Meanwhile on the school field Amy is tied to a fence, 'Oh christ' says Shane and he runs to help her but only to be stopped by a forcefield knocking him back a few feet, This was seen by Joe who started laughing but then beckoned to Shane 'What?' said Shane, 'I think Toby and Alisha are dating' said Joe, Whilst Joe is saying this Shane takes a drink from the drinking fountain nearby but upon hearing this he spits it out all over the forcefield which makes the forcefield disappear 'Interesting' says Shane, Joe pats him on the shoulder 'Were you listening?' he says 'Yes..I think' says Shane this makes Joe angry and he storms off 'he has a temper' says Stampy quietly, Shane takes out his scanner and examines the area where the real Amy is and finds out that the forcefield is made from chemicals that are very reactive with water, when Shane reads this he tells the others to Run but as the ground starts shaking the other Amy appears 'When will you ever learn?' she says cheekily, Shane, Stampy and Jeff have confused looks on their faces, Final Segment 'So Stupid..You still have the human companions' she said 'I dont like where that sentence came from' says Jeff, Thor is watching from a place where he isnt noticed by the other Amy, Elliot is also watching in the sky aboard The Boe Temple but the other amy notices it and manages to use a great level telekenesis to remove the gas supply from the temple and she puts it on the forcefield causing the ground to shake more due to the reaction, Jets of mixed chemicals starts coming up from the ground 'Oh Shane, Its been great..Fellow Sibling' she smiles 'Wait..Sibling' Shane said as more chemical mixture comes out of the ground, the other Amy then disappears as does the forcefield 'Hologram' said Jeff 'Thanks, Captain Obvious' Said Stampy, Thor said quietly from his hiding place 'Thats not possible' as Amy then begins to put her hand in her pocket to reveal Oblivions weapon 'No..No' Said Shane in terror 'A Welcome back would be nice' said Amy as Oblivion, Shanes Asgardian Brother, Appears behind her 'Nothing you can do brother, her soul is mine' as more of the strange chemical mixture starts making its way from where the forcefield was..Oblivion said 'THIS IS MY ULTIMATE VICTORY' as Shane, Stampy and Jeff look on both confused and terrified. Next Time Trailer (In Text) and the end 'Next Time' is shown and it shows Thor realizing he is in a bad situation and starts to run the opposite way, 'What has he done to you?' Shane asked, 'I am no longer alone' Amy says, 'We need to get her soul back from Oblivion' said Stampy urgently, 'Sure' said Jeff 'Like we're just gonna ask him for it' 'Guys..This isnt the time for arguments', Amy stepped forward with her weapon and aimed it at Shane 'For Oblivion' as the episode ends.